


Don’t Touch the Fence

by J_L_Hynde



Category: Original Work
Genre: Don’t touch the fence, Gen, Imprisionment, OCs - Freeform, Original work - Freeform, Poems, fighting injustice, for a Story I’m working on, rough draft poem, tragic backstroy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-01
Updated: 2018-01-01
Packaged: 2019-02-26 01:57:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13225761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/J_L_Hynde/pseuds/J_L_Hynde
Summary: This is a short kinda poem I wrote for a book I’m working on. Premise: Is a dystopian world where the narrator & their family have been imprisioned and mistreated by the court system.





	Don’t Touch the Fence

I knew this kid, Mikey.  
He taught me a lesson I’d never forget.   
Our Mamas said, ‘Don’t touch the fence.”  
But why?

It was easy to ignore the men;  
Doing their jobs, guarding that line.  
Toy soldiers all lined up in a row,  
Guns pointed down below.

We would play with them overhead;  
They watched us   
As if they were guardian angels sent from on high.  
“Don’t touch the fence!” I yelled.  
Bang—Bang  
Mikey died.

Bang—Bang  
That sound echoed in my ears.  
Mikey’s mom weeped fat tears.  
‘It’s not your fault,’ Bubba said;  
‘Mikey knew that he’d be dead.’  
But why?

Bang—Bang  
‘Quiet down!’  
Yelled the guard to the crowd.  
What’s happening now?  
I didn’t know.  
Mama said, ‘They’re letting us go.’  
Go where?  
No one knows.

Bang—Bang  
Was the sound   
As they kicked the door down  
Then dragged Papa to the ground.  
‘Don’t touch the fence,’ Mama had said.  
Papa didn’t listen;  
Now he would be dead.  
‘Don’t hurt ‘em!’ Mama cried.  
Papa was cursing out the door.

Bang—Bang  
Went the gavel.  
‘Twenty years to life for a scuffle’  
‘This isn’t fair!” I screamed and I cried.  
Mama looked at me and her soul died.  
Why is this happening?   
Why did Mikey die?  
Papa stared at me,  
Mikey’s Mom’s fat tears in his eyes.  
‘Touch the fence and you die.’  
But why?

I didn’t understand—  
Still don’t.  
They say fear is the cause—  
The cause for all the horrible things in the world.  
‘We are fighting fear.  
We are fighting injustice.  
But don’t touch the fence,’ I say to Sissy;  
‘You touch the fence and you die.’


End file.
